The Girl And Short Stack
by bradie webb's no.1 girl
Summary: it starts when andy bradie and shaun members of the greatest band ever... Short stack finish one of their concerts to find something they did not expect. this is one of my fav stories ive written so i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

As Shaun, bradie and I walked out into the cold night air towards our car hoping not to be chased by fans we talked quietly about how well our concert had gone. As we approached the car we noticed that the rear left window had been smashed and the door was open just a crack. I ran over "no! Not my car! W..."I cried and I paused when I saw a girl lying on the back seat. She was pale and had black hair , she was only in her bra and underwear she had bruise as and cuts all over her...it was disgusting" omg!"Said Shaun when he saw her and bradie just put his hand over his mouth in shock.

"What are we going to do with her?"I asked and bradie looked at me and answered "we should take her home with us and take care of her and find out what happened to her" I nodded I climbed into the driver's seat Shaun sat in the passenger seat and bradie was in the back with the girls head on his lap. Bradie took off his jacket and put it over the girl to keep her warm; I started the car and drove home as fast as I could.

I pulled into our drive and we carried the girl up the front stairs and into bradies room, we had decided that since he suggested she stay with us that she has to stay In his room, and we laid her down in his bed. "Ok bradie you get a bowel of warm water, Shaun get some cloths and ill find some clothes for her" I said and they walked off down the hall. I rummaged through bradies clothes' but found nothing suitable for her, when bradie and Shaun returned I grabbed the bowel off bradie and felt a searing pain and dropped the bowel it shattered on the floor water going everywhere "ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Bradie I said warm not boiling! How stupid are you?!!!!!!" I yelled he looked at me shocked while I ran out to run my hand under some cold water

I returned to the room with a bowel of warm water, I dipped the cloth into it and began wiping the dried blood off her, I started with her legs but it got awkward when I got to her inner thigh. Once I cleaned up the blood I grabbed the second cloth and dried her off. Bradie still looked upset from when i yelled at him, "ok guys im tired and want to sleep so can you get out!" bradie said I nodded and went to my room and Shaun retreated to his.

Bradies pov:

I walked over to my draws and found a pair of shorts; I ripped my skinnies off and put the shorts on. I took off my jacket and hopped into my bed and flicked off the light. I laid there in the darkness and I had to be careful not to hurt the girl lying next to me... I started to hum to myself and slipped into my dreams.

I woke with the light shining through my window and I went to roll over to my other side but remembered the girl that was lying there. I opened my eyes to see her face she looked frightened...she must be having a nightmare. I put my hand on her shoulder and she calmed down, so I got up and walked out into the kitchen where Andy was sitting "where is Shaun?" I asked and Andy just said" he is in the pool...went for an early morning swim" I nodded "how is the girl?" he asked me "she is ok ...but she was having a nightmare" I replied and he just nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Camilla's pov: I felt sunlight on my face and was pulled from my dreams... I lied there not opening my eyes and I realised what happened the night before and I jolted upright looking around breathing heavy, where was I? I heard voices and I noticed they were guy's voices. I got up and walked down the hall towards the voices and when I saw the three guys I just gasped "short stack" they looked up "oh you're up" said Shaun looking at me, that's when I noticed I was only in my bra and underwear "ahhhh!" I screamed and hid behind the wall "where are my clothes!" I cried and Andy replied "we don't know, we just found you like that in the back of my car after a concert." I ran back into the bedroom and grabbed the spiderman doona and wrapped it around me before walking back out to the kitchen. "So what is your name?" asked bradie looking at me curiously. "Oh im sorry guys, my name is Camilla, and I already know who you are" I said.

Shaun's pov: the girl came out and I noticed that she was still wearing nothing but her red bra and underwear. I heard her whisper "short stack"

"oh you're up" I said and she noticed that she wasn't wearing much and screamed at us "where are my clothes" and hid behind the wall and Andy just told her calmly "we don't know, we just found you like that in the back of my car" and she turned back down the hall and came back with bradies Spiderman doona wrapped around her. That's when bradie asked her "so what's your name?" and we all looked at her "oh im sorry guys, my name is Camilla, and I already know who you guys are" she said with a smile. I picked up a towel and started drying my hair and she just stood there wondering what to do ... "hey, Camilla come sit with me" I said to make her feel a little more comfortable. She nodded and walked over to the black leather lounge where I was sitting and sat next to me. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked her and she just shook her head I felt concerned she looks so pale and we are supposed to be taking care of her, I had no idea how long ago she had last eaten. Then I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the edge of her bra, without thinking I grabbed it and started reading

_Hey Camilla_

_Im sorry about last night but your father hired me to do that to you and then ditch you. He wanted me to tell you that you are not welcome back home and that he is burning your stuff at the bonfire tonight. Sorry but you aint my girl you are my friend. Im sorry... and I hope I made up for it by leaving you with short stack instead of throwing you into the river to die like your father wanted... I hope your life gets better from now on._

_Love Cameron xxxooo _

I stared at the note in shock, Camilla grabbed it and read it, her face froze when she finished. "Are you ok?" I asked gently putting my hand on her shoulder. Andy grabbed the note from her and read while bradie read it over his shoulder. Camilla just stared at the wall tears forming behind her eyes, "oh my god!" said Andy shocked and bradie just chocked on his breath.

Bradies pov: my breath caught in the back of my throat when I read the note. I immediately looked at Camilla and saw a tear fall down her cheek. I quickly walked over to her; I sat next to her, put my arm around her shoulder and wiped her stray tear away. She leant against my shoulder and began crying into my chest, i just pulled her close and softly rubbed her back in small circles. Shaun just stared at her unable to speak and Andy decided to call mum, so it was up to me to calm Camilla down.

"Why don't you come for a swim?" i asked her and she looked up at me and nodded.


	2. author note

**hey guys i know i havnt updated my stories, but i have a good reason behind that.**

**my mate lachlan died and i stopped writing my stories for a while.**

**but i promise ill try to update soon**

**(if u want to know wat happened to lachlan send me a message ok, i need to try and get the hurt out of my system)**


	3. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys im soooo sory i havnt updated...but im stuck. and guys no1 i know that reads this story likes it. so pleease if you love this story please tell me or i will stop this story all together . i have alot going on atm and i dont know if i can keep going with any of my stories and i may delete this account if i find it imposible to go on with this. SO PLEASE if you love my stories and want them to keep going let me know...and give me a little help... i cant write so many stories at once.**

**thanks yours faithfuly Bradie Webbs no.1 girl**


End file.
